


Singing Sensations

by fxvixen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Singing, Ushiten Week, walk in the park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxvixen/pseuds/fxvixen
Summary: They’re taking one such walk when Wakatoshi asks, “Why do you enjoy singing so much?”Satori smiles at him. “Because it feels so good! Don’t you ever feel like you’ve gotta take a breath and just let everything out? And just sing~~~~” Satori throws his arms up and out as he sings out the word dramatically.





	Singing Sensations

If there is one thing that never fails to lift Wakatoshi’s spirits, it’s Satori’s singing. It’s loud and obnoxious and horribly off key, but it’s always filled with happiness and a lack of care that sweeps Wakatoshi’s worries away. 

To everyone else, Satori’s singing is something to be avoided at all costs, a threat to their hearing and good sense. The fact that Wakatoshi enjoys it is something that has led to people questioning his own sense, not that Wakatoshi pays them any mind. 

Wakatoshi has found that Satori’s favorite places to sing are in the shower and when they walk places. It’s always nice to listen to Satori belt out something into the cool night air walking home or if they’re just taking a warm stroll through the park, hearing Satori’s humming can be soothing.

They’re taking one such walk when Wakatoshi asks, “Why do you enjoy singing so much?”

Satori smiles at him. “Because it feels so good! Don’t you ever feel like you’ve gotta take a breath and just let everything out? And just  _ sing~~~~” _ Satori throws his arms up and out as he sings out the word dramatically. 

A couple sitting on a bench gives them nasty looks but Wakatoshi frowns back at them, aware that it can be disconcerting. It has the desired effect and the couple looks away. 

Looking back at Satori, Wakatoshi tries to pin down what it was that he wanted to get from his boyfriend. “It releases stress? Similar to if you hit a volleyball harder to release extra energy?”

Tapping his chin, Satori hums. “Hmm, kind of? You’re on the right track with the releasing energy part. I can’t speak for anyone else, but I don’t sing to let out stress. I usually do it when I’m feeling too excited! Or Happy! Like now, on our walks, I just feel bouncy!” 

Wakatoshi wonders what Satori considers ‘bouncy,’ because, to him, Satori always seems to be bouncing around. At the very least he always seems to have extra energy that Wakatoshi feels has no real source. 

“When I feel really bouncy, I just… let it out in song. Something about the air moving and creating sound like that feels so satisfying.” Satori lets out a rough, “ _ Aaaaaaahh _ ,” that has a couple kids stop playing catch to look where the sound came from. 

Wakatoshi just smiles softly. “I see.” 

Satori looks at him, eyes bright. “Why do you ask, Toshiiii~~? You having dreams of singing as well as I do someday?” 

Despite himself, Wakatoshi feels his mirth reflect in his smile. “I’m sure I’ll never sing as well as you, Satori.” 

Satori squints at him for a long moment. “I know you’re teasing me, but I’m just going to take it as a compliment.” He puffs out his chest and struts out in front of Wakatoshi to prove his point. 

Then he quickly turns back, something obviously occurring to him. “Why  _ do _ you ask?”

“I was just wondering.” 

Satori falls back next to him once more, squinting at his face. Obviously Wakatoshi knows he’s looking for something, but there’s nothing he’s hiding so it leaves him feelings a little confused about what Satori’s looking for. After a moment Satori stops examining him, looking confused himself. 

“Huh,” is all he says.

Filled with the urge that he needs to explain himself somehow, Wakatoshi quickly thinks of something to say. “I didn’t have a reason for asking, the question just came to me.” He reaches and takes Satori’s hand, knowing touch is something that comforts him. “I enjoy your singing, so I was just wondering why  _ you _ enjoyed it.”

Pulling on Satori’s hand gently to get his full attention, Wakatoshi smiles at him. “Perhaps I was hoping to figure out how encourage you to sing more often. I enjoy listening to you very much.” 

A furious blush takes over Satori’s face but it’s quickly taken over by a huge smile. “Well, ask and you shall receive~” 

Satori bursts into song and Wakatoshi swears that several birds take flight in one of the trees above them. The sound is hoarse and wavering, but Wakatoshi smiles, thinking it sounds free and uplifting, just like the birds flying into the sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love them so much. leave a lil comment if you like it~
> 
> talk to me me on [tumblr](http://fxvixen.tumblr.com/) =))))))


End file.
